


Guardian of the Lake

by The_5th_Archangel_Is_The_7th_Avenger



Series: Child of Angels [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:34:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22265683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_5th_Archangel_Is_The_7th_Avenger/pseuds/The_5th_Archangel_Is_The_7th_Avenger
Summary: A poem I wrote, about a character who will be centred in a large, several-part series of fanfictions. It may take me a while to write this series, so please be patient.
Series: Child of Angels [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602769





	1. Chapter 1

Down by the lake,

Where an angel once fell,

Is a beautiful young girl,

Who’s been through hell.

There’s nobody left to say

“Sweetie, please come home.”

So there she stays forever,

Lost and so alone.

Down by the lake,

Where the little fishes play,

A brother asks his sister,

“Please, won’t you stay?”

Down by the lake,

Where the children used to run,

A mother tells her child,

“You’ll always be my son.”

Down by the lake,

Where the girl starts to cry,

Pleading with her lover,

“I don’t want to say goodbye.”

Down by the lake,

Where the lonely people live,

A wife says to her husband,

“There’s nothing to forgive.”

Down by the place,

Where hearts mend and break,

An angel sits, forgotten,

The Guardian of the Lake.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet our main character.
> 
> Sam and Dean are introduced next chapter.

"Elodie, would you like a snack to eat while you do your homework? Jamie should be home soon." Elodie's mother called from the tiny kitchen, just as Elodie dumped her schoolbag on the living room floor. Dramatically flopping onto the couch, she was immediately attacked by her over-enthusiastic Labrador, Buzz. Spluttering and struggling, Elodie pushed the exuberant dog off her and answered her mother.

"Yes please, mum! Oh, and can I take Buzz for a walk later?" She called, getting to her feet with a groan and brushing off the dog hair that was now coating her uniform. Her mother made a noise of affirmation, so Elodie walked into her bedroom to get changed.

"Great. Mum just washed it, too." Elodie grumbled of her uniform, as she pulled her hair out of its too-tight ponytail. Her wavy blonde hair, now knotted and sweaty, did not 'fall around her shoulders' like they do in movies, but rather flopped like a dead cat onto her neck. Internally sighing, she stripped and changed into shorts and a t-shirt, stuffed her uniform into her laundry basket, and flopped onto her bed. Buzz promptly followed her, jumping on her eagerly. 

"Buzz! Dude, come on. You're getting dog hair in my mouth." Elodie laughed, wrestling with the young yellow lab. When he seemed to droop, she sighed and sat up. "Yeah, yeah. Love you too, ya little mongrel. C'mon, homework time." Elodie made her way back into the living room and rifled through her backpack until she found the folder holding her homework for the day.

TO BE CONTINUED SHORTLY


End file.
